No matter what
by Yogursandwich
Summary: Spoiler, basado en el capítulo 125 y 126. ¿Y si Inuyasha hubiese llegado muy tarde? La oscuridad venció a la luz, Naraku ahora posee los valiosos ojos de la sacerdotisa que vino de aquél pozo.
1. Chapter 1

Contiene spoilers de la serie, está basado en los caps 125 y 126. Bueno, siendo este un fanfic es claro que la historia de base no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco (Con excepción de Fukuro que es de mi autoría) Cualquier parecido con otra novela de este tipo es mera coincidencia y tampoco me interesa proteger la mía, si quieren utilizar la idea están en libertad de hacerlo mientras no utilicen a los personajes originales de esta. Es mi primer fanfic y este es solo el prólogo, espero les guste.

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Si tan solo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, si hubiese sido más veloz ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! Kagome, por favor, perdóname, Kagome por favor reacciona _-¡No te quiero perder, Kagome!-_ El grito que salió de mi boca nació en mi pecho y, junto con él, las lagrimas que no podía controlar, era una sensación extraña que ya había percibido antes, aunque ahora se sentía más fuerte, tan solo verla me partía en dos. Perdí a Kikyo por no vigilarla, por no permanecer cerca de ella y Kagome sufrió el mismo destino, soy un estúpido ¿Cómo pude perder a las dos personas que más amo en este mundo en un lapso tan corto de tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que descuidé tanto a la pobre Kagome? Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, aún cuando yo la trataba mal y no la escuchaba, aún cuando solo tenía ojos para Kikyo y ella sufría en silencio, y ahora me apuntaba con su flecha sin indicio alguno de que hubiese al menos una pizca de compasión en sus ojos, no había nada en sus bellos ojos aparte de oscuridad y odio, acaso ¿Kagome me odiaba? _–Déjala en paz, ¡Te haré pedazos!-_ Amenacé al bebé que permanecía con Kagura y Kanna, mientras aquella criatura solo me miraba divertido, como si el sufrimiento que me ahogaba le causara la mayor de las dichas, y así debía ser, pero ese infeliz me las iba a pagar. Sentía mi sangre hervir, estaba desesperado y me sentía indefenso al no poder utilizar mi espada, si pudiera alejarla de aquellos demonios mi viento cortante me bastaría al menos para ahuyentarlos, aunque luego.. no sabría como librarla del poder de aquél fragmento contaminado por la oscuridad, su pobre alma estaba siendo devorada por aquellos malos pensamientos y yo no podía que hacer nada. La flecha de Kagome rozó mi mejilla, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero seguramente se había percatado de mi transformación y deseaba detenerme, afortunadamente lo había logrado, si permanecía como bestia sería capaz de dañarla _–Kagome, por favor-_ Susurré ya sin esperanzas, hasta que pude percibir como Kirara se acercaba con el monje Miroku y Sango _–Bueno Inuyasha, dejaremos este encuentro hasta aquí_(HK)- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, aquél infante podía hablar, y se estaba marchando junto con Kagome -¡No te escaparás!- Le dije mientras blandía a colmillo de acero en el aire, podía sentir como la espada se rodeaba de energía y el viento cortante estaba listo para ser usado, podía enviar solo una pequeña descarga que _-¡Inuyasha! No lo hagas, puedes lastimar a la señorita Kagome_(M)- La voz de Miroku me hizo voltear, en eso Kagura aprovechó de desaparecer sobre su pluma con el bebé y con Kagome -_¿Por qué? La perdí, Naraku la tiene y es mi por mí, yo.._- Mis piernas cedieron y no pude seguir hablando, solo escuchaba a lo lejos como Shippo, Sango y Miroku intentaban darme fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido a la mujer que amaba de nuevo, en manos del mismo maldito hombre, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, ahora dolía mucho más que con Kikyo, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de golpe, yo la vi partir. Después de eso ya no me importaba que me vieran llorar, era inevitable.

* * *

Como podrán notar en ciertos diálogos hay una letra entre paréntesis, eso es para facilitar el diferenciar entre que personaje dijo que, aquí la lista:

(I): Inuyasha (K): Kagome (S): Sango (M): Miroku (SH): Shippo (KY): Kikyo (F): Fukuro (SS): Sesshomaru (J): Jaken (R): Rin (KH): Kohaku (KG): Koga (N): Naraku (KA): Kagura (KN): Kanna (HK): Hakudoshi (AK): Anciana Kaede (PM): Pulga Myoga (B): Bankotsu

Los personajes secundarios o de poca relevancia en el f/f no llevaran esta letra a menos que su participación sea importante, esta será puesta acá bajo junto con las principales. Todo esto es gracias a Rumiko Takashi 3.


	2. La cueva de Naraku y la chica

Contiene spoilers de la serie, está basado en los caps 125 y 126. Bueno, siendo este un fanfic es claro que la historia de base no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco (Con excepción de Fukuro que es de mi autoría) Cualquier parecido con otra novela de este tipo es mera coincidencia y tampoco me interesa proteger la mía, si quieren utilizar la idea están en libertad de hacerlo mientras no utilicen a los personajes originales de esta.

* * *

**Capítulo uno: La cueva de Naraku y la chica de cabello rojizo**

Kagome POV:

Mi cuerpo ya no respondía y me costaba mucho mantener mis pensamientos claros, lo único que aún me ayudaba a permanecer cuerda era la imagen de Inuyasha en aquél momento, cuando lancé la primera flecha contra mi voluntad ¿Qué había pasado? Yo no quería dañarlo ¡Jamás lo hubiese pensado! Y aún así lo hice, mi cuerpo se sentía ajeno, como si mi alma flotara en algún otro lugar –_Fue Kikyo(HK)_- Escuché decir al bebé que cargaba contra mi pecho, ¿Kikyo? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto si se encontraba muerta? No, fue por él que me encontraba en este estado, casi dañé a Inuyasha por culpa de este demonio –_Te equivocas(HK)_- Volvió a hablar, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro como si lo que estuviese diciendo lo hiciera inmensamente feliz –_Fue tu rencor hacia Kikyo lo que te hizo atacar a ese híbrido, el odio en tu corazón, la tristeza y los celos me permitieron controlar tu plano físico, pero recuerda: Fue tu plano espiritual el que gritaba por venganza(HK)_- ¿Venganza? ¿Realmente odiaba tanto a Kikyo? No, eso era imposible, pero debo aceptar que al saber que murió sentí un gran alivio, entonces, sí, yo odiaba a Kikyo, pero amaba a Inuyasha –_Yo no estoy motivada por el odio, te equivocas, todo lo que siento y lo que hago nace de una sola verdad: Yo amo a Inuyasha_- Murmuré con todas mis fuerzas, pero el hecho de poder articular palabras me mostró que aún tenía algo de control sobre mi cuerpo –_Ponla a dormir(KA)_- Fue lo último que escuché antes de que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera y todo se volviera negro. Caí en la oscuridad, me sentí flotar en el vacío como cuando Tsubaki me enveneno con aquél fragmento de la perla, aunque ahora el lugar donde me encontraba era frío y pequeño, como una caja de cristal –_Inuyasha_- Susurré llevando ambas manos a mi pecho y en ese momento pude diferenciar figuras a lo lejos, pequeñas manchas que poco a poco se acercaban y formaban los contornos de un cuerpo –_Que desastre de sacerdotisa resultaste ser(KY)_- Esa era la voz de ¿Kikyo? Y a su lado se encontraba.. –_Déjala, no vale la pena, es una débil humana(I)_- Las palabras salieron de su boca como cuchillas que se dirigieron directamente a mi corazón ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Había aguantado tanto a su lado, intenté protegerlo, tal vez no era tan fuerte como Ki..-_No, no lo eres Kagome, ni siquiera eres tan bonita como la sacerdotisa Kikyo(M)_- La voz del monje me hizo girar hacia él, alarmada -_¡Eso no me importa! No deseo que Inuyasha me corresponda, yo solo.._- Intenté hablar, pero aparentemente ellos no estaban dispuestos a escucharme –_No intentes encubrirte Kagome, sabemos que envidias a Kikyo, eres solo una carga para nosotros(S)_- ¿Sango? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando –_Kagome, eres una ¡Tonta!(SH)_- Aquel pequeño zorrito saltó cerca de mí, tan cerca que pude ver sus ojos y en ellos noté un profundo vacío, él no era Shippo, ellos no eran mis amigos, seguramente era una técnica de Hakudoshi que le permitiría volver a traer oscuridad a mi corazón, pero no se lo permitiría. Una luz titileo al fondo de la oscuridad, más allá de la caja y pronto me cubrió por completo cegándome por unos instantes, desperté dentro de una cueva oscura sostenida por una chica que no había visto antes. Me incorporé lentamente y la observé, su cabellera rojiza caía en ondas hasta sus rodillas, su piel era clara como la nieve y poseía ojos amarillos muy similares a los de Inuyasha -_¿Tú.. tú quién eres?_- Le pregunté entre tartamudeo y suspiros, estaba agotada y sumamente adolorida –_Mi nombre es Fukuro, soy guardiana del equilibrio en el monte de las ánimas, o al menos eso solía ser(F)_- Fukuro, como la lechuza, tenía grandes ojos y se rodeaba de misterio y soberbia, pero a la vez pude notar que poseía orejas felinas y grandes colmillos y garras –_Lo siento Kagome, es mi culpa que estés tan débil(F)_- Se excuso bajando la mirada, se le notaba avergonzada y triste, pero aún no sabía dónde estábamos ni que hacía ella conmigo –_Explícate, por favor_- Le pedí –_Verás, cuando el señor Hakurei desistió de su labor en el monte de las ánimas y cayó en la oscuridad la amenaza de posibles desastres incrementó por la gran cantidad de monstruos allí presentes, entonces la deidad Amateratsu mandó a un Nekomata a tener a su hijo, que sería la esencia de ella, el Nekomata y Hakurei, de esa combinación de almas nací yo(F)_- Narró su historia rápidamente, pero la dejó a la mitad, por lo que hice un gesto con la cabeza invitándola a continuar –_El señor Hakurei permanecía en aquel monte, pero al ser corrompido por el miedo y el odio su poder espiritual ya no podía purificar a los seres que allí llegaban, entonces fue que yo debí encargarme de aquella labor que cumplí por varios años hasta que apareció Naraku, entonces el monte cayó y yo junto con él(F)_- Bajó la mirada nuevamente, mordí mi labio inferior sintiéndome algo culpable, había sido por nosotros que el monte se vino abajo -_¿No moriste, Fukuro?_- Pregunté en un tono de voz bajo y condescendiente, pero sus ojos me dieron a entender que mi pregunta no fue la más adecuada –_El señor Naraku me revivió, junto con Bankotsu, insertándome una fragmento de perla, pero al ver que se purificaba decidió darme algunas de tus almas, lo siento mucho(F)_- Lograba entender partes de la historia, como el gran poder de Fukuro y lo útil que podía ser para Naraku, y no me sentía tan débil como cuando Kikyo había usurpado mis almas pero -_¿Por qué revivió Bankotsu si Inuyasha había probado ser más fuerte?_- Aún no entendía cual era la utilidad que Naraku le podía dar a ese guerrero que fue derrotado en una batalla justa –_Él no lo revivió, al morir Bankotsu junto conmigo nuestras almas se vieron entrelazadas, al revivir yo lo hizo él, y el amo Naraku lo ha determinado como mi protector(F)_- 'Cuando yo muera, tú vendrás conmigo Inuyasha' También podía comprender eso, era parecido a lo que Kikyo le dijo a Inuyasha, pero ¿Por qué querría Naraku a Fukuro? –_Dime ¿Dónde estamos?_ – Pregunté –_En el interior de Naraku(B)_- Me respondió una voz en la oscuridad.

* * *

(I): Inuyasha (K): Kagome (S): Sango (M): Miroku (SH): Shippo (KY): Kikyo (F): Fukuro (SS): Sesshomaru (J): Jaken (R): Rin (KH): Kohaku (KG): Koga (N): Naraku (KA): Kagura (KN): Kanna (HK): Hakudoshi (AK): Anciana Kaede (PM): Pulga Myoga (B): Bankotsu

Los personajes secundarios o de poca relevancia en el f/f no llevaran esta letra a menos que su participación sea importante, esta será puesta acá bajo junto con las principales. Todo esto es gracias a Rumiko Takashi (L).


End file.
